


Я тебя не убью

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, References to Drugs, Sasha - Freeform, Victor - Freeform, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: История о том, как не запугать понравившегося парня до смерти.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Я тебя не убью

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по [этой идее](https://twitter.com/russianau/status/860368299565232128).
> 
> Бета: Аурелиано

Борис ненавидел, когда кто-то из его ребят размахивал пушкой, угрожая всем направо и налево. Особенно когда они до конца не разобрались в ситуации. И особенно когда их жертва так хороша собой. Борис с трудом мог оторвать взгляд от длинных ног и пухлых красных губ, которые парень кусал от волнения. Черт, он две недели думал о нем не переставая, особенно по утрам в душе. 

Из Колумбии к ним шла целая партия кокаина по международной почте. На этом он мог срубить огромную сумму денег, поэтому за эту посылку Борис готов был душу продать. 

Но чертова служба доставки просто взяла и перепутала адреса и отправила посылку не туда. Вместо белого порошка Борис получил какой-то старый мусор вроде странных фигурок Девы Марии. Он тщательно разбил каждую в надежде, что наркотики где-то внутри, но там было пусто. 

Узнать, кому досталась их посылка, сложности не составило, и им крупно повезло, потому что почта отправила ее в Нью-Йорк, где сейчас и находился Борис. Их адресатом оказался Теодор Декер, продавец в небольшом антикварном магазине, двадцать четыре года. Виктор собрал много информации об этом Теодоре и даже нашел фото. А после Борису стали сниться сны, где этот Теодор присутствовал во многих развратных позах. Кто мог знать, что его так заведут роговые очки и родинка под девчачьими губами? Точно не Борис.

Но когда он со своими людьми заявился по адресу, то Саша начал вести себя как придурок и размахивать пушкой, пугая бедного Теодора до смерти. Казалось, еще немного, и тот хлопнется в обморок. 

Не слишком хорошее первое впечатление. 

Борис вначале внимательно осмотрел квартиру, в которой они оказались. Ничего примечательного на самом деле, кроме того, что в доме было навалом антиквариата. Довольно необычное увлечение для молодого парня. 

— Ты обокрасть нас решил? Отвечай, живо! Ты работаешь на мексиканцев? — Саша тыкал пистолетом в висок парню, а тот, зажмурившись, молчал. 

Борис еще раз посмотрел на Теодора, ребята оперативно привязали его к стулу, поэтому хоть немного отодвинуться от орущего Саши он не мог. Похоже, надо срочно прийти к нему на помощь. Кивнув Юрию и Виктору, чтобы они обыскали квартиру, сам Борис уселся на стул, развернув его к себе спинкой, чтобы опираться на нее руками. 

— Саша, — грозно начал Борис, наставив пистолет на него. — Прекрати. Ты меня раздражаешь. 

Саша скривился, но от бедного Теодора отошел, и тот облегченно выдохнул. Вся ситуация была глупой донельзя, но Борису надо было разобраться. 

— Поттер, — из-за очков Теодор сильно напоминал ему Гарри Поттера. — Ты работаешь на мексиканцев?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы. Если вам нужны деньги, то они в кассе... в магазине, — голос Теодора, достаточно твердый, хоть и тихий, сорвался всего один раз, и Борис улыбнулся. 

— Видишь? — сказал Борис, посмотрев на Сашу. — Он не работает на мексиканцев. 

— Боря... — снова начал Саша, но Борис его прервал, недовольно махнув на него рукой:

— Заткнись. 

Теодор пораженно смотрел между ними, и Борис пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Не, ну ты видел? Этот идиот с ума начал сходить». Он надеялся, что смог подбодрить Теодора хоть немного. 

— Поттер, все, что мы хотим узнать — это где наша посылка, которую по чистой случайности отправили тебе. 

Теодор так удивленно и облегченно посмотрел на него, что Борис почувствовал себя героем, который пришел спасать принцессу от дракона. 

— Так вам нужна только посылка? — дрожащим голосом спросил Теодор.

— Ну да, — кивнул Борис. — А ты что думал?

— Н-ничего!

Теодор ответил слишком быстро и слишком яро, кажется, ему было что скрывать, но Борис не стал допытываться, сейчас ему нужна только посылка. Ну и вытащить Теодора на свидание, а там можно будет и узнать, какие секреты у него были. 

Борис улыбнулся, сверкнув своими идеальными зубами, когда увидел, как Теодор неожиданно нахмурился и подозрительно спросил:

— А что будет со мной после того, как я отдам вам вашу посылку? Вы меня убьете? 

— Э, нет, — нахмурился Борис. — Обычно мы так не делаем. 

С трупами слишком много возни, Борис терпеть не мог с этим разбираться. В последний раз, когда он застрелил мешающего человека, ему пришлось обращаться за помощью к Бобо Сильверу, своему старому другу. Теперь он у него в долгу.

Через минуту вернулись Виктор и Юрий с пустыми руками, правда вот Юрий держал в руках мелкого, трясущегося пса. 

— Нашел его в одной из комнат, — сказал Юрий, почесывая собаку за ушами.

— Кто это? — Борис обратился к Теодору.

— Это Поппер. 

— Какой славный пес, — Борис погладил Поппера по маленькой голове, чувствуя, как тот дрожал под его пальцами, но потом снова обратил все свое внимание на Теодора. — Так, Поттер. Я могу называть тебя Поттер? 

Теодор недовольно поморщился, но согласно кивнул. 

— Так вот, Поттер. Давай по-хорошему, где посылка?

Теодор вздохнул, словно находился в комнате с самыми тупыми людьми на свете, и его реакция очень позабавила Бориса. 

— Если вы меня развяжете, то я вам покажу. 

Борис кивнул Виктору, чтобы тот освободил Теодора. Саше сейчас он не доверял, тот совсем себя не контролировал, не хотелось, чтобы он снова начал заниматься запугиванием.

— Только запомни, malysh, дернешься, и я забуду про свои принципы и не задумываясь пущу тебе пулю в лоб, — конечно, Борис блефовал, ему не хотелось убивать Теодора, пока он не уложит его в постель, да и после нет, но запугать его надо, чтобы тот не пытался наделать глупостей. 

Освободившись, Теодор хмуро потер свои запястья, а после как можно спокойнее сказал:

— Посылка находится в магазине. Она пришла на его адрес, и я даже хотел ее выбросить, потому что там была только куча корма для рыб. Магазин находится внизу.

— Как хорошо, что ты этого не сделал, — громко захохотал Борис, спускаясь вниз за Теодором, слыша, как остальные громко топали вслед за ними. 

Он представил, как Теодор выносит коробку с наркотой на помойку, после чего ее находят местные торчки, которые стали бы самыми счастливыми торчками на всей гребаной планете. А потом подохли бы от передоза. Просто черная комедия.

Теодор вывел их в небольшой магазинчик, который был набит антиквариатом настолько сильно, что удивительно, как тут хватало места для покупателей. 

— Вот, — проговорил Тео, достав откуда-то из-под прилавка большую коробку, и поставил ее перед Борисом.

Посылка была вскрыта, и Борис скептически посмотрел на Теодора, а тот в ответ неловко пожал плечами. Решив все проверить, он открыл коробку и осмотрел содержимое. Внутри находились коробки с кормом для рыб, в котором, конечно же, был совсем не корм, Борис пересчитал все — их было ровно двенадцать, как и должно было. 

— Все отлично, Поттер. Ты ничего не украл, это хорошо. 

Борис передал коробку Виктору, а после всем троим дал знак, кивнув головой, чтобы они срочно убрались отсюда и оставили их одних. 

Но иногда его люди были такие тупые, что не понимали очевидных намеков. Все трое удивленно на него смотрели, не зная, что нужно было Борису и почему он велел им уйти, а сам хотел остаться. 

Мда. Борис устало вздохнул и уже сказал, надеясь, что Теодор ничего не поймет раньше времени:

— Ждите меня в машине. 

Его люди сразу начали суетиться и повторять: «Конечно, Боря, как скажешь, Боря» и строем вышли из магазина. 

Борис подумал, что когда-нибудь он научит своих людей с первого раза понимать намеки и повернулся к бледному, как смерть Теодору.

— Ты же обещал меня не убивать!

— Я и не собирался! — воскликнул Борис, выставив обе руки перед грудью, чтобы Теодор понял, что у него самые добрые намерения. 

— Тогда что тебе еще нужно? Я же отдал твою посылку. 

Он дрожал и смотрел на него так, словно Борис был другом его детства, а потом неожиданно предал. Захотелось его утешить. Несколько раз. И желательно в кровати. 

— Да успокойся ты. Слушай, я понимаю, что ситуация немного неподходящая и время не самое удачное, но может сходим вместе поужинать?


End file.
